Your Lie
by Bipper Natsume
Summary: "Tak kusangka semua yang dia katakan hanya sebuah kebohongan"Rasa sakit yang menusuk bagaikan pedang /mungkin lebih/Itulah yang di rasakan oleh seorang Nakahara Chuuya..
1. Kesedihan

Bungou Stray Dogs bukanlah milik saya..BSD hanya milik Kafuka-san dan Haruka-san saja..saya hanya terlalu mencintai 2 karakter ini dan meminjamnya

Dan saya meminjam karakter Gabriel DO buatan Ukami-san sebagai pelengkap story ini

Disclaimer

Pairing:

Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

Rated:

K/T

Warning:

Karakter Gabriel DO hanya sebagai sampingan dan tidak banyak berperan dalam fiksi ini harap dikondisikan,Typo bertebaran,Kemungkinan OOC,AU/AR,Humor garing,Drama gak ngena,EYD gak jelas,Mungkin Romance(mungkin sih),Mengandung khayalan author yang lebay,dan banyak kegajean lainnya

Sumary:

"Tak kuduga semua yang dia katakan selama ini hanya kebohongan belaka"Rasa sakit yang begitu dalam menusuk bagaikan pedang-mungkin lebih-,itulah yang dirasakan oleh seorang Nakahara Chuuya...(Maaf gak pinter buat sumary)

/Dah nikmatin aja selayaknya teh/

Bungou Stray Dogs

Soukoku fanfiction,Humor,Supernatural,Friendship,Hurt/Comfort,Drama

Saya peringatkan untuk yang tak suka dengan ship soukoku diharap menjauh,dan yang tak suka cerita ini diharap pergi,dan yang tak terima dengan alur cerita ini harap enyah...gua serius nih,jangan ada yang komen jelek-jelekin soukoku ya..bukan karna saya shiper mereka tapi saya ingin mereka dihargai..udah itu aja

 **S** **D kelas 6...**

Di siang hari yang cerah dan terik..Bell sekolah berbunyi

-menandakan waktu istirahat-semua siswa keluar dari kelas.Ada yang bermain di halaman,tetap di kelas,atau ke kantin.Di semua keramaian tersebut,seorang siswa bersurai orange mengenakan jaket hitam dan topi hitam berjalan menjau dari keramaian..Semua menatapnya tajam karna tak seperti siswa lain yang mengenakan seragam sekolah,tapi dia tak menghiraukannya.

Tetap berjalan,menyusuri lorong sekolah,berjalan melalui gang sempit antar ruang kelas layaknya preman pasar

/plak/lupakan/authornya agak sengklek/

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan sampailah ia di tempat tujuannya..Sebuah bangunan kecil,masih di lingkungan sekolah..Tepatnya di belakang ruang guru..

Perlahan tapi pasti sisiwa tersebut membuka pintu..Pintu berderit...yang tersajikan adalah sebuah ruang minim cahaya,hanya cahaya dari fentilasi kecil yang menyinari,meja usang yang sudah tak di pakai berjejer rapi dan peralatan tua lainnya..Sebuah gudang penyimpanan tua yang sudah lama tak dipakai lagi.Setelah menutup pintu,ia menuju ke sebuah balok kayu dan mendudukinya,kemudian mengambil smartphone dari saku celananya/Ni bocah SD sekolah bawa hp,hajar aja nih anak/lupakan/kemudian memutar lagu yang slow..merubah posisi duduk menjadi tidur di balok kayu tersebut dan memejamkan mata dan bergumam pelan"Hidup ini sungguh sepi"..Hening sejenak hingga-

Pintu berderit diiringi rengekan seorang siswa laki-laki

"Chuu~ya"Rengeknya dengan nada manja.

Siswa yang di panggil Chuuya tadi membuka matanya dan kembali duduk,wajahnya kaget tidak senang saat melihat orang di depannya

Raven coklat,mata coklat kemerahan,seragam sekolah yang terbalut mantel coklat,perban di sekujur tubuh,dan plester menempel di pipi kirinya...

"Kenapa kau kesini Dazai sialan?"Teriaknya pada si raven coklat

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chuu aku ini kawatir tau gak sih"Wajah ngambek di keluarkan Dazai.

"Apaan sih zai,ganggu banget tau gak?"Ketus Chuuya.

"Kamu tiba-tiba hilang dari kelas,aku kira kamu diculik"Sedikit memelas.

"Masak gua diculik?gak mungkin bego"Menatap Dazai jijik.

"Mungkin lah..kau kan mungil kayak loli"Goda Dazai.

"Eh kampret,gua cowok bukan loli..kuso Dazai"Chuuya mulai geram..

"Ha ha ha,sudahlah..Ada yang mau ku bicarakan denganmu"Wajah Dazai mulai serius.

"Apa?"Jawab Chuuya sambil mematikan lagu smartphonenya.

"Chuu,ayo ke kelas!"Pinta Dazai.

"Apa?ini baru istirahat,aku ingin sendiri di sini"Ucap Chuuya yang mulai berdiri di hadapan Dazai.

"Udah ikut dulu nanti juga tau"Jawab Dazai yang sambil memegang tangan Chuuya.

"Dazai kau kenapa?Tidak biasanya."Tanya Chuuya sedikit cemas.

Tidak ada jawaban...Hening begitu lama hingga Chuuya angkat suara"Dazai".

"Oh,maaf kan aku Chuu,aku melamun.Sebenarnya aku ingin tanya sesuatu"Dengan nada datar.

"Tanya apa?"Chuuya sudah mulai ketakutan dengan sikap sahabatnya yang ceria berubah menjadi dingin dan serius.."Tak kusangka Dazai bisa seperti ini"Batin Chuuya yang masih setia menunggu jawaban..

"Chuu,nanti saja sepulang sekolah"Setelah itu Dazai melepas tangan Chuuya dan berjalan menjauh dari gudang..

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya"Chuuya benar-benar bingung

 **Di kelas**

Perlu diketahui bahwa Dazai dan Chuuya satu sekolahan dan satu kelas,dudukpun satu bangku/cie-cie/plak/..Dan Dazai adalah murid pindahan sejak 3 tahun lalu dan menjalin persahabatan dengan Chuuya ( ** _Inga_ _t ini bukan dari manga,ini hanya khayalan sang author sableng pecinta soukoku/lupakan/_**.)

Chuuya berjalan menuju bangku duduknya tepat di samping,Dazai tengah membaca novel..Setelah duduk, Chuuya membuka buku/ingat hanya membuka bukan membaca/hoi/..Sedikit canggung karna kejadian di gudang tadi.

"Katanya mau sendirian di tempat rahasiamu itu"Dazai membuka percakapan/cie ngambek/plak/.

"Di sana membosankan"Jawab singkat Chuuya.

"Oh"Dengan nada malas.

"Em,Dazai tentang tadi di guda-".

"Chuu,maukah kau pulang bersama denganku?"Tanya Dazai memotong kalimat Chuuya.

"Ya,tentu..kenapa tidak?"Jawab Chuuya dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu"Nada datar yang melebihi batas datar/Bah,authornya lebay/.

Kemudian bel masuk berbunyi dan guru masuk memulai pelajaran kembali..

 **Saat pulang**

Hening dan canggung menyelimuti perjalanan pulang dari sekolah..Yah bisa di bilang rumah Chuuya sedikit jauh dari sekolah,tapi ia selalu pulang berjalan kaki dan selalu berhenti di jembatan dekat rumah sampai waktu menjelang sore..

Sudah lama mereka berjalan,menyusuri jalan kota..Waktu menjelang sore hingga sampai di sebuah jembatan kecil di samping sawah yang sering di kunjungi Chuuya..Dazai pun berhenti dan menuju jembatan dan bersandar pada tiang jembatan..Chuuya ikut berhenti dan tetap berdiri.

"Chuu"Seru Dazai.

"Apa?"Jawab Chuuya dengan suara pelan.

"Aku-".

"Dazai kau kenapa?"Belum sempat Dazai melanjutkan kata-katanya.Chuuya sudah-sedikit-berteriak padanya

Tampaknya Chuuya sudah lelah menunggu cerita Dazai.

"DAZAI CEPAT KATAKAN APA MASALAHMU?"Teriak Chuuya lagi/woi nih bocah gak sabaran banget/.

"Maafkan aku Chuuya"Dazai menunduk.

"Ah,maafkan aku Dazai.Aku tak tahan menunggu apa yang akan kau katakan,aku...takut"Chuuya sedikit canggung

"Jika kau sedih atau punya masalah katakan saja kepadaku"Ucap Chuuya sekali lagi

"Sebenarnya aku memikirkan sesuatu"Jelas Dazai

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan orang tuamu?"Chuuya cemas bukan main

"Sebenarnya aku tak punya keluarga"Nada parau dari Dazai

"Mampus gua salah nanya...aarrrggg bego gue bego" Batin Chuuya yang merasa bersalah

"Maafkan aku Dazai..aku benar-benar tak tau soal itu" Chuuya mulai sedih atas perkataannya sendiri

"Apa kau pernah merasa betapa sepi dan sulitnya hidup ini?"Si raven coklat tak menggubris perkataan Chuuya yang sebelumnya

Tanpa disadari air mata mengalir di pipi Chuuya.

"Chuu,kenapa kau menangis?"Dazai panik akan Chuuya yang tiba-tiba menangis

"Eh,apa?kenapa?"Sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan air mata

"Chuu,apakah aku mengingatkanmu tentang hal yang menyedihkan?"Tanya Dazai sambil mengusap pipi Chuuya yang mulai sembab

"Mungkin"Suara parau dari mulut Chuuya

"Jika boleh,apakah kau mau membagi ceritamu itu?"Dazai prihatin

/ _Tunggu,kenapa malah Chuuya yang sedih?bukan harusnya Dazai yang nangis/hoi Dazai telalu tampan untuk menangis jadi gak cocok/plak/tenang karna saya pengennya Chuuya yang sedih biar Dazai bisa agak romantis gitu loh/padahal gak ada romance di genre nya/udahlah nikmatin aja/_

"Terimakasih telah peduli padaku Dazai"Sahut Chuuya

"Ah,loliku tersayang berterimakasih padaku,aku merasa terhormat"Ledek Dazai sambil mengelus raven senja milik Chuuya..yang tujuannya untuk menenangkan Chuuya/btw tuh topinya Chuuya udah di lepas ya/

"Dazai,aku ini cowok.Dan aku tak sependek yang kau kira"Melepas tangan Dazai dari kepala dan menggandengkan kepada tangannya

"Dazai apakah kau akan mendengarkannya?"Sedikit ragu di hati iris biru

"Tentu,jangan kau pendam kesedihanmu..Lagipula aku sahabatmu bukan?"Senyuman tulus terpahat di wajah Dazai

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal di saat aku masih kecil" Iris biru yang sayu melihat kebawah

"Chuu"Dazai terdiam

"Banyak yang bilang bahwa orang tuaku di bunuh mafia" Chuuya mulai menangis-lagi-

"Kau tadi bilang mafia?"Dazai sedikit terkejut

"Iya,tapi ada yang bilang bahwa mereka terbunuh karena kemampuanku.."Ujar Chuuya yang masih menagis

"Kemampuan?kemampuan kau bilang?"Dazai bingung

"Kau taukan Dazai,di dunia ini ada orang yang di berkati dengan kekuatan supernatural"Suara yang mulai serak

"Tapi menurutku kemampuanku ini bukanlah berkat tapi sebuah kutukan"Sambung Chuuya

"Memang kemampuanmu apa?aku tak pernah tau tentang kekuatanmu"Dazai dengan wajah shoknya

"Kemampuanku adalah memanipulasi gravitasi di sekitarku..yang di sebut dengan 'Demi kesedihan yang ternodai',seperti namanya **kesedihan** ,aku hanya bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan ini saat aku sedih.Dan untuk sekarang aku sedang berlatih untuk menguasai kekuatan ini"Sedikit tenang dari pada sebelumnya namun dengan wajah yang muram

"Chuu-ya"Menarik tangan Chuuya dan memeluknya. "Tenang itu bukan salahmu,itu hanya kesalah pahaman dan ketidak sengajaan"Ucap Dazai yang mempererat pelukannya/Ehem/iri sama Chuu/pengen di peluk Mas Dazai/plak/lupakanlah author savleng satu ini/.

"Maafkan aku Chuuya telah menanyakan hal yang membuatmu sedih"Dazai merasa bersalah

"Tidak,kau tidak salah Dazai.Terima kasih telah mendengarkanku dan mau menjadi sahabatku"Ucap Chuuya seraya melepas pelukan Dazai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dazai tersenyum simpul

"Oh aku lupa ingin menanyakan sesuatu"Ucap Dazai dengan senyuman di bibirnya

"Memangnya apa?"Chuuya berusaha mengembalikan sikapnya

"Chuu,sebenarnya rumahmu dimana?sejak 3 tahun berteman aku masih belum mengetahui rumahmu"Tanya Dazai sambil mengembalikan topi Chuuya

"Em,Eto,Dazai kau tau rumah besar itu"Chuuya dengan menunjuk rumah besar bertingkat 2 dengan cat biru dan putih yang saling berkombinasi/halah kombinasi apaan coba/

Dazai terkejut bukan main saat mengetahuinya

"Chuu,kau keluarga Nakahara yang kaya itu?"Dengan wajah super shok

"Kau tau tentang keluargaku?"Chuuya yang terkejut saat Dazai mengetahui nama keluarganya

Dazai berusaha tenang dan berkata"Yah,aku tahu..aku pernah mendengar tentang keluarga kaya yang kekayaannya tidak akan habis hingga 5 keturunan

"Masak sampai 5 keturunan?"Chuuya dengan wajah bingung

"Kau malah tak tahu?Ha ha ha Chuu"Dengan tawa merendahkan

"Kenapa kau malah ketawa Dazai sialan"Chuuya dengan wajah warah yang imut/Dasar gak jelas kau thor/

"Kau itu memang bodoh ya!"Dazai masih ketawa

"Oi kampret"Berusaha memukul Dazai tapi ditahan oleh tangan kokoh Dazai

Tiba-tiba~

Terdengar suara:Dud-duuud-duud.(Suara apa thor?/Terserah gue tuh suara apa/)

Smartphone mahal Dazai berbunyi/suaranya aneh kayak authornya/plak/

Dazai melepas tangan Chuuya dan mengambil smartphone dari saku celananya

"Dia orang kaya rupanya"Batin Chuuya

" _Sudah_ _waktunya_ , _cepatlah_ _kemari_!"Suara berat dari smartphone Dazai yang pasti Chuuya tak dengar

"Baiklah"Jawab Dazai dan memutus hubungan telepon tersebut

"Siapa"Tanya Chuuya

"Em,mungkin waktunya aku pulang.Baiklah aku pergi dulu ya!"Kemudian pergi menjauh dari Chuuya

"Tunggu!!"Seru Chuuya sambil memegang tangan Dazai

"Ada apa?"Dazai bingung

"Aku belum menanyakan rumahmu.Jadi,dimana rumahmu"Tanya Chuuya

"Oh,kau tau hutan itu?"Tanya Dazai menunjuk ke arahn hutan

Chuuya mengangguk tanda mengerti

"Nah,jika kau berjalan lurus terus kau akan menemukan pertigaan,dan di dekat pertigaan tersebut ada sebuah gubuk kecil..Di situlah rumahku"Ucap Dazai dengan tangan menepuk pundak Chuuya

"Sudah dulu ya!sepertinya aku sudah terlambat"Ucap Dazai lagi dan berjalan menjauh

Chuuya hanya melambaikan tangannya di saat Dazai mulai menghilang diantara pohon-pohon hutan..Ada sedikit keterkejutan di hati Chuuya yaitu:

"Dazai tinggal di gubuk?tapi dia punya smartphone..Trus yang nelpon dia siapa?dia kan gak punya keluarga..Dia beli hp pake apa?/pake uang lah,bego lu Chuu/plak/lupakan/

"Uang?dia dapet uang dari mana?aarrrrggg bingung gua" Ucap Chuuya sambil mengacak-acak raven senja miliknya..

Di saat yang sama,seorang memakai pakaian pelayan, rambut hitam panjang yang di ikat berjalan menuju Chuuya dan berkaya "Nona,ini sudah senja..Seharusnya anda sudah di rumah"ucap wanita itu.

"Ah,maafkan aku..Tadi ada temanku,dan tolong jangan panggil aku nona,aku mohon"Balas Chuuya

Wanita itu tersenyum dan berkata"Maafkan saya,saya terlalu sering memanggil anda nona jadi,saya..kelepasan" Masih dengan senyumannya

"Anda terlalu imut,hingga semua orang ingin memelukmu"/hoi apa hubungannya coba/ucap wanita itu lagi

"Aku mohon jangan berkata seperti itu.Panggil aku tuan,aku mohon sekali"Jawab Chuuya yang memerah karena malu

"Baiklah tuan"masih dengan senyumannya"Memangnya siapa teman anda itu?"Tanya/anggap saja pelayan Chuuya/lagi

"Dia temanku-tidak dia sahabatku"Jawab Chuuya

"Baiklah ayo pulang!"Tintah Chuuya yang mulai berjalan melewati sang pelayan..kemudian diikuti sang pelayan dari belakang

"Mungkin besok aku akan ke rumah Dazai"Batin Chuuya dengan senyuman di bibirnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Di hutan**

Dazai sampai di gubuk kecil di tengah hutan

"Kau terlambat Dazai-kun"Seorang pria muncul dari semak-semak/ea semak-semak/berambut hitam panjang sebahu dengan mata ungu sedikit biru menatap tajam

"Maafkan aku,tadi aku menemani temanku pulang"jawab Dazai

"Siapa?apakah pacarmu?"Tanya pria dengan senyuman

"Tentu,dia pacar yang sangat menggemaskan"Ujar Dazai sedikit senyum

"Kau harus menjaganya..ngomong-ngomong,apakah kau sudah mendapat informasinya?"Tanya si pria

"Sudah ku urus"Jawab singkat dari si iris topas

"Bagus,baiklah kita pulang"Ujar si pria

"Kemudian berjalan keluar dari hutan dan di susul Dazai dari belakang"Baiklah...ayah..."Ucap Dazai pelan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya**

"Chuu-chan"Rengek Dazai masuk ke dalam kelas

"Hah,apa maksudmu 'chan' Dazai sialan"Teriak Chuuya di tempat duduknya

"Chuuy"Masih dengan rengekannya

"Apaan zai,pagi-pagi dah berisik aja..Tuh baju kenapa kok kusut banget"Chuuya menjawab

"Chuuy,tadi aku ngajak bunuh diri ganda sama cewek kelas sebelah"Nada yang sengaja dibuat lebay

"Trus"Chuuya sebenarnya malas menggubris curhatan Dazai,tapi apa boleh buat karna kemarin Chuuya yang curhat apa salahnya bila gantian.

"Trus katanya mau bunuh diri bersamaku bila aku melompat dari lantai 4 sekolah ini dan kembali dengan selamat,dan aku sudah melakukannya..Dan aku selamat tapi dia gak mau,dia nuduh aku pake trik biar gak mati"Wajahnya di cemberutkan

"Ha ha ha"Chuuya tertawa geli mendengar cerita Dazai

"Hoi,kenapa malah ketawa.lagi sedih juga"Dazai mulai ngambek

"Habisnya kau bodoh sih"Ucap Chuuya sambil mengusap air mata sebab tertawa

"Ah,Chuuy jahat"Dazai menggembungkan pipinya

"Ya,maaf deh..Dan apa ada orang yang mau bunuh diri bareng makluk aneh kayak elu..Dan juga panggilanmu terhadapku membuatku kesal"Chuuya dengan tatapan merendahkan dan perempatan imager di dahinya

"Iya sih,mungkin aku terlalu tampan untuk mati..karna chuuy lebih seperti permen yg manis"Dazai mulai duduk di atas mejanya

"Hoi bego,jangan duduk di meja nanti ada guru kau di hukum lo"Ucap Chuuya sambil menarik tangan Dazai tentu dengan bluss di pipinya

"Baiklah Chuuy sayang"Kemudian Dazai turun dari meja dan duduk di kursi

"Kau memanggilku dengan chan atau sayang lagi akan kupastikan kau mati di tanganku Dazai"Chuuya sambil membetulkan posisi topinya

"Baik-baik,btw kau tau gak?"Tanya Dazai

"Tau apa?"Chuuya mulai berfikir apa Dazai akan menanyakan yang kemarin

"Ada taruhan lo,yang ngadain cuma kelas kita"Dazai sambil tersenyum mencurigakan

"Taruhan apa?"Chuuya mulai bingung

"Hmm,jadi kau memang tak tau apa-apa ya!"si iris topas menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Apa woi,kasih tau napa?"Chuuya sudah tak sabar

"Ada taruhan tentang kamu loh"Masih dengan senyumannya

"Aku?"Sedikit memiringkan kepala tanda tak mengerti

"Ya,tentang kau perempuan atau laki-laki"Jawab Dazai sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

"APPPPAA"Sontak Chuuya berteriak

Chuuya mulai ngomel-ngomel gak jelas sambil berdiri dari kursi duduknya

"Eh kampret,tuh acara yang buat siapa sih?mana orangnya biar gua hajar"Teriak Chuuya pada Dazai

"Oi,tenang-tenang..kalo ngomel terus lama-lama bibirmu keriput lo"Ucap Dazai sambil membungkuk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Chuuya

"Masak sih"Chuuya mulai mengusap lembut bibirnya/halah/

"Tentu bohong lah"Jawaban Dazai langsung mendapat bogeman dari teman tercinta coret sekelasnya itu

"Chuuy jahat!!!Sakit tau!"Rengek Dazai yang terjatuh ke lantai akibat pukulan Chuuya

"Salah siapa ngerjain aku"Chuuya yang geram melipat kedua tangannya dan berusaha tenang

"Ano,ada masalah apa Dazai-kun"Tanya seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang -yang jelas teman sekelas Dazai dan Chuuya

"Ah bukan apa-apa,jangan khawatir..Terimakasih sudah peduli"Jawab Dazai dengan senyuman dan sedikit menahan sakit

"Apa perlu ku bawa ke UKS"Tanya siswi itu lagi

"Jika tidak membuatmu rep-"

"Tidak perlu,aku akan membawanya ke UKS.Lagipula itu gara-gara aku"Jawab Chuuya memotong kalimat Dazai

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi"Ucap siswi tadi sambil membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan pergi dari mereka berdua

"Ayo"Chuuya langsung menarik Dazai

"Kemana?"

"Ke kuburan...ke UKS lah"Ketus Chuuya

"Ogah"melepas tangan Chuuya

"Kenapa hoi"Chuuya bingung

"Ogah,nanti di sana bakal di pukuli sama Chuuya"Rengek Dazai dengan di lebaykan

"Jangan gitulah"Chuuya mulai merasa bersalah

Melihat wajah Chuuya yang menunduk dengan sedih membuat Dazai menahan tawa gelinya

"Dazai"Panggil Chuuya

"Apa?"Jawab singkat dari si jakung

"Kau marah?"Suara rendah dari si iris biru

"Tidak..tidak masalah..sekarang ayo kita pergi!"Ucap Dazai sambil berdiri dari lantai

"Kemana?"Tanya Chuuya

"Hadeh,kan katanya mau ke UKS"Jawab Dazai

Chuuya hanya mengangguk

Berjalan melalui lorong sekolah...Karena kelas Dazai dan Chuuya berada di lantai paling atas(lantai 4) mereka harus turun ke lantai paling bawah untuk menuju UKS..

"Kenapa sih,UKS lantai 4 harus direnofasi"Chuuya ngomel

"UKS lantai 3 dan 2 juga sedang penuh"Ucap Dazai yang berjalan disamping Chuuya

"Btw,kenapa kita harus ke UKS?"Tanya Chuuya

"Kan kau yang ajak aku ke UKS"Jawaban Dazai membuat Chuuya malu

"Ah,aku tau kenapa kau tadi di kelas berubah sikap"Ucap Dazai sambil tersenyum lebar

"Senyummu menjijikan Dazai..emang kenapa?"Sedikit menyikut Dazai

"Kau cemburu"Jawab santai Dazai

"Hah,apa maksudmu"Sedikit marah

"Kau cemburu sama cewek yang nanya aku tadi"Masih dengan senyumannya

"Zai,itu tandanya kau ingin ku pukul"Jawab Chuuya

"Heehh...Chuu kau itu sadis tau gak"Sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Chuuya

"Makanya kau jangan macam-macam denganku atau kau tau akibatnya"Melepas tangan Dazai kesal

"Huh,dazar iblis galak"Ejek Dazai

"Kau itu yang iblis sialan"Teriak Chuuya

"Dasar pendek,sadis,homo lagi"Ucap Dazai

"Sialan kau"Teriak Chuuya dengan mencekik Dazai

"Hoi,te...te...nang...oi...aku...bis...a...mati"Ucap Dazai yang kehabisan nafas karna di cekik Chuuya

"Huh"Merasa kasihan Chuuya melepaskan Dazai

"Jangan kau kira aku tak akan membunuhmu Dazai,aku hanya akan bahagia jika kau mati"Ujar Chuuya

"Dasar chibi geblek"Jawab Dazai yang memegang tenggorokannya yang sakit

"Lu,bilang apa?coba ulangi"Aura hitam menyelimuti Chuuya

"G...ggaak...jaad...di...bilang"Dazai mulai ketakutan

"Ok kalau begitu...ayo kita ke UKS"Tintah Chuuya dengan senyuman killernya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening begitu lama hingga mereka sampai di depan UKS.Dazai mulai menarik tangan Chuuya melewati UKS,Chuuya bingung dengan sikap Dazai

"Oi,katanya mau ke UKS?"Tanya Chuuya dengan bingung

"Aku sudah tidak sakit kok"Jawab Dazai dengan nada datar

"La trus kita mau kemana?"

Chuuya di abaikan..Dazai hanya diam...Diam begitu lama hingga

"HOI,JAWAB NAPA?"Teriak Chuuya yang membuat siswa lain melihat ke arah mereka

Dengan cepat Dazai memojokkan badan Chuuya ke tembok dengan tangannya yang menahan tangan Chuuya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chuuya..Chuuya memerah karna kejadian didepannya memejamkan mata dan terdengar suara dari Dazai"Diam, dan ikut bersamaku!mengerti?"Ucap pelan dari si raven coklat tepat di depan Chuuya

Chuuya kembali membuka matanya,yang di tatap adalah wajah Dazai yang tak seperti biasanya iris topas yang menatap tajam dan wajah yang datar memberi kesan menakutkan..Chuuya diam di tempat merasa ketakutan. Dazai tau itu,dengan lembut di usap pipi Chuuya lembut dan berkata"Kau tak perlu takut denganku..aku hanya ingin kau ikut denganku"Sedikit mengembangkan senyuman..semua siswa yang ada disana menatap Dazai dan Chuuya horor,tapi tak dihiraukan Dazai... Kembali menarik Chuuya dan berjalan pergi

Setelah berjalan jauh,sampailah di tempat tujuan Dazai..Chuuya kenal dengan tempat ini.."ini kan-"

"Gudang"

"Dazai"panggil Chuuya

Dazai menghiraukannya..membuka pintu dan masuk.. Karna Dazai masih memegang tangan Chuuya dari tadi ia menarik Chuuya masuk bersama dengannya

Setelah masuk pegangan tangan dilepas Chuuya berdiri menjaga jarak dengan Dazai.Dazai menutup pintu dan menguncinya,Chuuya kaget karna baru tahu bahwa Dazai memegang kunci gudang yang sering ia kunjungi

"Chuuya"Panggil Dazai

"Iya"Jawab sopan Chuuya/tumben sopan/

"Ayo berfoto!!"Ucap Dazai dengan senyumannya

"Apa maksudmu?"Chuuya kebingungan

"Kau tak tahu foto ya?padahal punya smartphone tapi gak tau foto..kau bodoh ya?"Ejek Dazai

Didalam hati si iris biru sedikit marah tapi masih bingung. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Dazai?apakah otaknya mulai geser?sungguh ambigu keadaan ini"Batin Chuuya

"Kau pasti mengira bahwa aku sudah gila bukan?"Tanya Dazai

"Tidak kok...kenapa kau berfikir begitu"Jawab Chuuya

Dazai mulai mendekat ke arah Chuuya,Chuuya mulai berjalan mundur untuk menjaga jarak..hingga Chuuya terduduk di balok kayu karna terlalu dekat dengan Dazai.. Dazai mulai mendekatkan badannya hingga Chuuya terbaring di balok dengan Dazai menahan Chuuya dibawah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Chuuya.Chuuya memejamkan mata karena tak sanggup melihat kejadian yang akan didepannya...Nafas satu sama lain saling terdengar,tinggal satu senti lagi bibir mereka bertemu hingga-

"Tidak,tidak..maafkan aku Chuuya..aku kelewatan"Dazai menarik diri dan duduk di dekat Chuuya

Wajah Chuuya sudah merah layaknya tomat matang berusaha tenang dan berkata"Ji...ji...ka...kau...me...me... la...kukannya...aku..tak akan marah kok"Ujar Chuuya dengan terbata-bata

"Eh"Dazai kebingungan

"Eh...aaaa,bukan itu maksudku..aku...aku"Chuuya malu karena sikapnya sendiri

"Jadi kau mau ku cium?"Tanya Dazai

"Da...da...zai kau mesum"Jawab Chuuya dengan menutup wajahnya

"Heh,kok sikap Chuuya ambigu banget ya"Batin Dazai yang kebingungan

"Lupakan soal ciuman.Jadi,kau mau berfoto denganku tidak?"Tanya Dazai lagi

"Oh,ya..ten..tu"Chuuya mulai mengeluarkan smartphonenya

"Ngomong-ngomong,kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku berfoto?"Tanya Chuuya sambil membuka kamera di smartphonenya

"Aku punya firasat baik jika aku berfoto denganmu"Dazai menjawab

"Begitu ya...ini"Menyerahkan smartphonenya kepada Dazai

"Kalau begitu mari ucapkan 'Best Friend' bersama"Ucap Dazai yang mengarahkan kamera hp kearahnya dan Chuuya

"Best Friend"Ucap mereka serempak

Foto terambil dengan Dazai yang merangkul Chuuya dan Chuuya menggunakan satu tangan untuk memegang topi itulah pose mereka dalam foto

"Sip,jangan kau hapus ya!"Ucap Dazai dengan mengembalikan hp Chuuya

"Tentu..ini berharga bagi ku"Jawab Chuuya dengan melihat foto yang ada di hpnya

"Akan kuubah menjadi wallpaperku yang baru"Senyuman terpampang di wajah Chuuya

Melihat Chuuya tersenyum Dazai ikut tersenyum"Baiklah, ayo kembali ke kelas"pinta Dazai

"Ayo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh,bosan sekali"Keluh Dazai

"Tumben,guru belum datang padahal ini sudah lewat setengah jam dari jam masuk"Sahut Chuuya

"Hah,aku benci ini"Sambung Dazai

"Jika kau benci ini,seharusnya kau tidak di sini..Benarkan Dazai Osamu-kun"Seorang remaja laki-laki berambut merah maroon dengan mata biru menatap datar

"ODASAKU"Teriak Dazai karena kaget

"Hoi,kau tak perlu memanggilku seperti itu...aku bukan hantu"Orang yang bernama Odasaku menanggapi perkataaan Dazai

"Kenapa kau kesini?"Tanya Dazai

"Ayahmu menyuruhmu pulang sekarang"Jawab Odasaku

"Tunggu...ayah...Dazai punya ayah"Batin Chuuya yang terkejut

"Tapi,bukannya kita berangkat malam..kenapa sekarang" Dazai sedikit terkejut

"Perubahan jadwal,lagipula Q sudah tak sabar untuk pulang"Nada dan wajah masih sama di wajah Odasaku

"Bocah itu"Dazai geram

"Kakak,ayo pulang!!"Seorang anak kecil membawa boneka menyeramkan dengan dua mata berbeda bentuk pupil,setengah rambut berwarna putih dan separuhnya berwarna hitam masuk ke dalam kelas

"Q,apa kau yang menyuruh pak tua sialan itu untuk segera pulang?"Tanya Dazai dengan tatapan yang membuat siapapun takut melihatnya

"Ka-kak..aku-"

"Sudahlah Dazai,jangan sulut emosimu sendiri dengan bertanya hal tak penting itu"Odasaku memotong ucapan Q

"Tapi aku masih ingin disini lebih lama"Jawab Dazai dengan sedikit melirik ke arah Chuuya

"Kau tak dapat membantahnya,kau tau itu Dazai" Odasaku berusaha membuat Dazai paham

"Tapi aku-"

"SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN MEMBANTAH"Odasaku sedikit berteriak hingga seluruh kelas terdiam

"Sialan kau"Umpat Dazai

"Permisi Oda Sakunosuke-san dan Yumeno Kyusaku-san guru kelas ini akan datang"Seorang berjas hitam datang kemudian pergi

"Baiklah"Oda menjawab

"Baiklah semua murid kelas ini,bapak mau memberi pengumuman"Guru mulai masuk dalam kelas

"Murid terpandai dan tertampan dikelas ini yaitu Dazai Osamu sayang sekali harus meninggalkan kita semua"Sambung guru itu lagi

"Kenapa pak?"Tanya Chuuya sambil berdiri

"Osamu harus kembali ke kampung halamannya hari ini"Jawab sang guru

"Osamu-kun,silahkan kemasi barangmu dan berpamitan kepada teman-temanmu di depan kelas"Ucap guru itu lagi

"Baik..sensei"Dazai yang sudah merapikan barangnya mulai berdiri dan berbisik pada Chuuya"Chuuya, datanglah ke gubuk yang aku ceritakan kemarin setelah pulang sekolah...aku tunggu"Bisik Dazai

Berada di depan kelas membungkukkan badan kemudian berkata"Aku berterima kasih untuk semua teman-temanku..Kalian telah menganggapku teman dan mau bersamaku selama ini...Kalian telah membuat 3 tahun ini berharga bagiku...Sekali lagi terima kasih"Ucap Dazai di depan kelas

"Baiklah ayo Dazai,Kyu"Ucap Oda yang mulai berjalan keluar

"Baik"Jawab Dazai dan Q bersamaan

"Sensei,saya meminta ijin untuk pulang dan keluar dari sekolah ini"Dazai sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Tentu..ku harap di masa depan kau dapat meraih apa yang kau inginkan..Dan pesan bapak tolong kurangilah hobi bunuh dirimu itu agar tidak membuat orang lain khawatir"Sang guru mengelus kepala Dazai

"Akan saya usahakan"Kemudian Dazai keluar dari kelas bersama dengan Q

Chuuya masih shok atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi

"Dazai sialan itu,dasar keparat..dia membohongiku..Aku tak tau bahwa dia punya ayah,adik,atau kakak..Sungguh sialan"Umpat Chuuya dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Saat Pulang sekolah**

Chuuya segera bergegas menuju tempat yang di katakan Dazai sebelumnya..

Berjalan menyusuri tiap lorong kelas,menuruni tiap tangga dengan cepat.Dan sampailah di gerbang sekolah...tepat sebelum keluar Chuuya bergumam pelan"Apakah Dazai benar-benar berbohong padaku?apakah dia masih menganggapku sebagai sahabat?apakah setelah pergi ke kampung halamannya dia akan melupakanku?"Batin Chuuya yang berprasangka"Ah,sudahlah. Seharusnya aku segera bergegas atau Dazai akan marah karena terlalu lama menungguku"

Berjalan menyusuri jalan kota.. mulai berlari hingga tak terasa ada batu didepan dan Chuuya pun terjatuh tersungkur/Duh ngenes amat tersungkur/plak/lupakan/

Mengaduh pelan dan di lihatnya tangan kanannya yang dipenuhi darah dan serpihan kaca/Eh buset nih jalan serem amat ada kaca pecah njir/mengambil satu per satu pecahan kaca dan membuangnya"Sungguh sial diriku hari ini"Protes Chuuya yang mulai melilit tangannya yang terluka menggunakan sapu tangan yang ia bawa

"Yosh,Dazai tunggu aku..aku akan datang"Chuuya yang sudah berdiri mulai berjalan kembali tidak berlari seperti sebelumnya..

Sampainya di depan hutan...Chuuya sempat berfikir "Apa maksudnya ini?kenapa hanya aku yang disuruh menemuinya?kenapa tidak semua teman kelas?kenapa dia begitu peduli padaku?Dia selalu bersamaku"Chuuya mulai bingung dengan kejadian yang sedang menimpanya

 _"Tunggu!Begitu peduli,Hanya aku yang di suruh menemuinya_ _,Selalu bersama._

"Dia ingin menculikku"Batin Chuuya yang berprasangka buruk

"Dia ingin menculikku trus membunuhku,memutilasi tubuhku,menjual organ dalamku,dan menjadikan kerangka tubuhku sebagai hiasan rumah!"Chuuya yang kalang panik karena imajinasinya

"Tapi jika tidak datang pasti aku akan di buru dan akhirnya dibunuh juga"Chuuya sudah setres akan pemikirannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Note

 **Langsung TBC..Kaget gak/peduli setan/**

 **Yap ini adalah ff pertama saya soukoku pertama saya**

 **Mungkin masih banyak kesalahan dalam story ini,jadi mohon bantuannya lewat kritikan dan saran kalian semua...Dan jujur saya masih bingung dengan cara menulis dengan benar jadi mohon bimbingannya /bungkuk/**

 **Ok selesai...jika menemukan kata yg tak tepat atau typo saya mohon maaf...saya tidak sempat mengeceknya**

 **Jika menurut kalian ff ini kurang memuaskan harap cantumkan di kolom review**

 ** _Tanks for read_**

 _ **Bipper Natsume**_


	2. Ambigu

Bungou Stray Dogs bukanlah milik saya... saya hanya meminjamnya dari Haruka Kafuka-sensei

 **Disclaimer**

 **Pairing:**

Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya

 ** _Rated:_**

K/T

 ** _Warning:_**

Kemungkinan OOC, typo dadakan, EYD gak jelas, Romance /mungkin sih/... Khayalan author yg alay... Dan banyak kekurangan dan kegajean lainnya

 ** _Sumary:_**

 _Tak_ _kusangka_ _semua yang dia katakan hanya kebohongan belaka"_ Rasa sakit yang menusuk bagaikan pedang/mungkin lebih/Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Nakahara Chuuya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Ok, Happy reading minna-sama_**

Chuuya sudah di landa kebimbangan, keraguan, dan ketakutan yang teramat-amat/halah/

"Tidak ada pilihan lain" Melepas jaket dan topi hitam dan mengeluarkan pita biru dari sakunya/Dapet dari mana tuh pita/

Setelah pita tersebut terpakai dengan indahnnya pada surai senja menambah ke _Moe_ an seorang Nakahara Chuuya

"Dengan begini aku dapat menipu Dazai sebagai kembaran Chuuya, dan mengatakan bahwa Chuuya tidak bisa datang" Chuuya berlagak ala drama-drama yang _alay_

"Hoooaa, ntapz sangat Chuuya" Mata berbinar sambil tersenyum layaknya orang sableng

"Trus, gua harus gimana lagi? " Chuuya terdiam sejenak

"Jika aku perempuan, apa yang akan di lakukan Dazai padaku? Ukh-" Chuuya membeku

"Di... di... di... dia" Chuuya mulai ngeblush /You know lah/gak/

"Kyaaa, sial kenapa kebanyang kek gituan... ANJIR" Menghujat diri sendiri

"Sumpah ngeri bayangin ' _itu'_ Dazai dan Aku" Chuuya kehilangan kesadaran /dalam maksud lain lho ya/

 _"Di Kabedon sama Dazai trus, trus, trus... Kyaaa"_ Si pendek orange pikirannya ngehard gak jelas /ane juga gak tau, jan tanya ane/

Di tengah Chuuya yang berpikiran jauh entah kemana dengan mengejutkan seorang pria tua menepuk pundak Chuuya sambil berkata "Nak, ada apa denganmu" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Ah, aku, aku, Dazai... Tidak" Chuuya kehilangan fokusnya

"Dazai?? Maksudmu Dazai Osamu-kun?" Pak tua tersebut tersenyum mencurigakan

"Ah iya itu" Chuuya masih bersemu merah

"Kau temannya?? atau-" menggantung kan kalimatnya

"Atau?" Chuuya menyimak

"Bukan apa-apa" Kembali tersenyum

"Lalu, anda siapa?" Chuuya bertanya sopan

"Aku Mori Ougai, kenalan Dazai Osamu" Masih dengan senyumannya

"Lalu anda mempunyai hubungan apa dengan Dazai?" Tanya Chuuya dengan sopan

"Ah, kau akan tahu saat waktunya tiba" Orang yang mengaku bernama Mori mengelus kepala Chuuya lembut

"Maaf, saya harus segera menemui Dazai" Chuuya ingin segera pergi namun tertahan dengan sifat Mori yang tertarik pada anak kecil /Lolicon/

"Ah, rambut indah lembut berwarna jeruk dengan mata selayaknya samudra yang luas kalimat yang sopan bagaikan melodi yang merdu" Mori dengan wajah seolah ingin menculik anak-anak

"Ano, Mori-san? Anda kenapa? "Chuuya bergidik merinding

"Maukah kau ikut bersamaku Chuuya-chan? " Ajak Mori dengan tatapan aneh

 _"Set dah... pedo dia"_ Batin Chuuya khawatir dengan nasib dia selanjutnya

"Ayolah Chuuya-chan... kau pasti tambah imut dengan gaun yang akan ku belikan kau akan imut seperti Elise-chan" Rayu Mori

"Maaf, saya harus segera pergi" Chuuya sedikit mundur

"Ayolah Chuuya-chan" Paksa Mori dengan memegang tangan Chuuya

"A... a... ku-"

"Jangan ganggu dia lolicon" Seorang dengan setelan lengkap jas hitam, perban di seluruh tubuh sekaligus kepalanya dan iris topas gelap menatap layaknya pembunuh bayaran

"Ah, Dazai-kun" Mori cuma tersenyum ringan dengan tangan masih menggandeng tangan Chuuya

"Lepaskan tangan anda" Tintah Dazai dengan nada /sedikit/ marah

"Apakah kau marah Dazai-kun?" Mori mempererat gandengan terhadap Chuuya yang membuat kesal Dazai

Dan Chuuya membeku entah kenapa

"Sudah ku bilang lepaskan" Dazai melepas tangan Mori secara paksa

"Jangan marah Dazai-kun... tak kusangka kau akan tertarik kepada anak ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya Dazai-kun?" Mori mulai berbalik

"Itu bukan urusan anda" Jawab dingin Dazai

"Rintaro, cepatlah" Seorang gadis yang muncul entah darimana mulai berteriak

"Sebentar Elise-chan" Mori mengelus raven pirang sang bocah

"Jangan terlambat" Kalimat singkat Mori dan segera pergi

"Jika kau memilih dia jangan lupa bahwa kau hidup di kegelapan Dazai, jangan sampai kehidupan kalian hancur hanya dengan mengetahui satu kebenaran... Kebohongan merusak segalanya namun dapat menutupi sebuah luka... Kehidupanmu mungkin akan hancur Dazai" Ucap Elise kemudian menghilang

Sebelum Elise menghilang Dazai sempat begumam "Tak akan ku biarkan aku kehilang hal yang ku sayangi lagi" mendengar itu Elise hanya menyipitkan mata dan akhirnya benar-benar menghilang bersama Mori

"Chuuya" Panggil Dazai menggandeng tangan Chuuya

Chuuya tak menanggapi

"Chuuya-" Dazai terkejut karena melihat Chuuya

Singkatnya Chuuya pingsan dalam keadaan berdiri /gimana tuh/

Setelah membawa Chuuya ke dalam hutan Dazai membawa Chuuya ke rumahnya /masih inget? Gak? Ya udah/

 ** _Flash back_**

 _"Aku belum menanyakan rumahmu. Jadi, dimana rumahmu?"_

 _"Kau tau hutan itu?"_

 _"Nah jika kau berjalan lurus terus kau akan menemukan pertigaan, dan di dekat pertigaan tersebut ada sebuah gubuk kecil... Di situlah rumahku"_

 ** _Flash back end_**

 ** _/inget kan... Ok next/_**

Duduk di kursi kayu dekat rumah menidurkan kepala Chuuya di pahanya, dengan angin sore yang berhembus kencang, mata menatap sayu menunggu sang teman terbangun

"Kehidupanku akan hancur lagi" Gumam Dazai

iris biru mulai terbuka dan melihat seorang yang menatap sayu

"Da... da... Dazai!" Chuuya terbangun dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipi

"Syukurlah kau bangun" Dazai tersenyum namun masih menampakkan raut sedih

"Dazai?" Chuuya mengusap pipi Dazai

Menghembuskan nafas berat kemudian berkata "Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya" mendengar itu Chuuya sedikit terkejut

"Aku-" Dazai menggantungkan kalimatnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah revolver

 _Dia benar ingin membunuhku_

 ** _Plak_**

Tamparan keras di terima pipi mulus seorang Osamu

"Sialan" Chuuya masih dengan blush di wajahnya. Tentu saja dia pelaku dari penamparan Dazai

"Kau pikir aku ini apa Dazai, kau selalu membohongi diriku... Ku kira kau sahabatku" Bentak Chuuya sambil menangis

"Ano... sebenarnya aku-"

"Aku sangat mempercayaimu, tapi kau seperti ini... Kau... Kau... Kau sungguh ingin membunuhku" Chuuya menangis sambil memukul-mukul ala cewek yang lagi marah sama cowoknya

"Chuuya" Dazai meletakkan revolver tepat di dahinya sendiri yang tentu membuat Chuuya terkejut

"Aku sudah bosan dengan hidup ini... Jadi-" Sedikit menjeda, kemudian "Maukah kau menjadi saksi kematianku?" Tanya Dazai dengan sedikit bulir air di mata

"Eh, kau tak ingin membunuhku?" Chuuya memegang pipi Dazai

"Chuuya, aku mencintai dirimu" Dazai mengecup pelan bibir ranum Chuuya tanpa nafsu pastinya

Wajah Chuuya semakin merah menjadi-jadi karenanya

"Dazai" Si surai orange hanya sedikit menjauh namun ditahan

"Aku minta maaf" Dazai memeluk Chuuya dengan tulus

"Aku-" Suara Chuuya bergetar membalas pelukan Dazai dengan keras

Setelah melepas pelukan hangat tersebut

"Aku juga minta maaf Dazai, aku juga membohongi dirimu" Chuuya menunduk

"Aku tahu" Jawab singkat

"Tatap aku Chuuya" Iris topas menatap Chuuya sendu

"Kau tahu?" Chuuya menatap Dazai sedikit bingung

"Aku tahu segala tentang dirimu, sebenarnya ada hal besar yang bersangkutan tentang dirimu" Gantian Dazai yang menunduk

"Hal besar?Apa Dazai?" Chuuya menatap dengan penuh rasa penasaran

"Ah, lupakan apa yang ku katakan tadi" Dazai tersenyum ringan

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengungkapkan sekarang. Tentang semua kebohonganmu Dazai" Chuuya mengambil revolver dari tangan Dazai

"Eh???" Dazai sedikit bingung namun paham

Chuuya hanya tersenyum manis

"Sebenarnya, gubuk itu bukanlah rumahku" Terang Dazai

 _"Yah, itu sih udah jelas... Orang punya smartphone harga mahal trus pakaiannya aja kek anak pejabat. masak mau tinggal di gubuk"_ Batin Chuuya

Sadar akan Chuuya yang melamun Dazai memanggil namanya

"Yah" Yang di panggil udah sadar

"Eum... Lalu dimana rumahmu sebenarnya Dazai?" Tanya Chuuya dengan nada sedikit gimana gitu

"Yokohama" Jawab singkat dari si jakung

"Yokohama? Sejauh itu? Kau kesini untuk apa memangnya?" Chuuya melihat wajah Dazai seksama

"Itulah kebenaran yang ingin ku katakan kepadamu, aku kesini untuk membunuhmu" Dazai berdiri untuk menjauh

"Mem... bunuh... diriku?" Chuuya menatap Dazai tak percaya

"Tapi, aku sangat mencintai dirimu Chuuya. Aku tak sanggup untuk membunuh dirimu" Dazai mulai lemah sekarang

Chuuya ikut berdiri sekarang

"Lalu, kebohongan apa lagi yang masih kau simpan Dazai?"

"Eum, itu belum saatnya kamu mengetahuinya" Dazai menunduk

"Brengsek"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Note:**

 **Bego, kenapa baru update?**

 **Gomen, yah berapa bulan fic ini tercampakan... Banyak yang menghalangi buat lanjut fic ini**

 **Trus ada masalah... tiba-tiba tuh document chapter 1 fic ini tuh hilang, kan niatnya mau saya rubah tapi eh malah hilang... dan juga beberapa dari fic sebelah juga terhapus, yang tau cara ngembali'in nya mohon bantuan/bungkuk/**

 **Dan, sebenernya niatnya mau crossover sama Gabriel DO, tapi gak jadi karena bingung gimana mau lanjutnya/tehe/**

 **Sebenernya saya udah yakin kalo fic ini gak ada yang baca, tapi yah seseorang memaksa saya**

 **Buat***

 **Jan nagih terus lah... Lu kan punya akun FFN, kenapa gak buat sendiri sih...**

 **Ok sekian... Ch depan saya usahakan secepatnya/gk ada yg ngarep/**

 ** _Bipper Natsume_**


End file.
